


Двойник

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Бонд и Себастьян Моран были близкими друзьями. Но на что готов пойти Бонд ради своего лучшего друга?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс, — с тщательно отмеренной доброжелательностью в голосе произнёс Гарет Мэллори.

— Добрый день, М.

В голосе Майкрофта Холмса доброжелательности не было вовсе. Он редко тратил силы на показные жесты.

Гарет подавил вздох и опустился в неудобное кресло напротив него. Кафе располагалось практически у самого входа в здание МИ-6, и в том, что Майкрофт назначил встречу именно здесь, крылось сразу три намёка. Во-первых, это означало, что у Гарета не было права от этой встречи отказаться. Во-вторых, таким образом Майкрофт выражал своё пренебрежение к МИ-6 и давал понять, что брезгует ступать на её территорию. В-третьих — и главных, — разговор был настолько важным и срочным, что Майкрофта не затруднило лично проделать весь путь до Воксхолл-кросс. Гарет бросил взгляд за окно, где стоял лимузин с затемнёнными стёклами, и подумал, что проделать этот путь было не так уж и трудно.

Они познакомились много лет назад, когда Гарет, только вышедший в отставку в чине полковника, начинал политическую карьеру. Майкрофт, отличавшийся незаурядным талантом видеть чужой потенциал и находить ему применение, периодически давал Гарету скупые советы, язвительно критиковал даже малейшие промахи и иногда, очень редко, приглашал на шахматную партию. Несмотря на то, что Майкрофт был моложе Гарета почти на десять лет, он обладал намного большим опытом и лучшим политическим чутьём, и Гарет без сопротивления принял его своеобразное покровительство. Это можно было бы даже назвать чем-то вроде дружбы, если бы в личном словаре Майкрофта Холмса было такое понятие.

Позднее их пути разошлись вместе с политическими взглядами; советы Майкрофта иссякли, язвительности в его комментариях, напротив, стало больше. От шахматных партий он отказался под предлогом того, что ему надоело раз за разом выигрывать. С тех пор при каждой встрече они оба вели себя подчёркнуто холодно и официально. Гарет даже подозревал, что его странное назначение на пост председателя объединённого разведывательного комитета с последующим стремительным понижением до главы МИ-6 не обошлось без вмешательства Майкрофта — эта унизительная многоходовка была абсолютно в его духе.

Другое дело, что Гарета сложившаяся ситуация устраивала более чем. Так что, возможно, Холмс и не пытался его унизить.

Он вежливо улыбнулся, с удовольствием отметив, как скривился в ответ Майкрофт.

— Чему я обязан нашей встрече?

— Что вам известно о Себастьяне Моране?

Гарет моргнул. Ожидая, что речь пойдёт о недавнем происшествии, он заготовил ответ на совершенно другой вопрос. Официант, принёсший две чашечки с чёрным кофе, спас положение, предоставив несколько драгоценных секунд на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— А мне должно быть что-то известно? — нарочито удивился он, аккуратно взяв чашечку за ручку и поднося к губам. Аромат свежесваренного кофе приятно защекотал ноздри, вкус оказался ещё лучше, и Гарет, удовлетворённо прикрыв глаза, подумал, что именно этого маленького удовольствия не хватало для полноты картины.

— Он был вашим агентом, — со сдерживаемым раздражением ответил Майкрофт и бросил быстрый взгляд поверх плеча Гарета, на циферблат висевших над барной стойкой часов. Гарет расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу. Ему торопиться было некуда.

— К сожалению, я пока ещё не выучил всех агентов по именам, — сокрушённо произнёс он, делая ещё один крошечный глоток кофе. — Подайте официальный запрос в наши базы данных, уверен, ваш уровень допуска это позволяет.

Майкрофт сложил перед собой кончики пальцев, опираясь запястьями на край стола. Гарет хорошо знал этот жест. Он даже ощутил лёгкий укол совести: Майкрофт редко бывал настолько близок к потере самоконтроля.

— Зачем тебе нужен Моран? — устало поинтересовался он, сдаваясь.

Майкрофт расцепил пальцы и наконец-то взялся за свой кофе.

— Он всё ещё работает на тебя?

— Он погиб. Причём ещё до моего нежданного назначения в МИ-6.

— И, тем не менее, тебе известно его имя, — язвительно заметил Майкрофт.

— Кто-то из ваших наводил справки. Мне доложили.

— Надеюсь, ты не поленился изучить его личное дело?

— Знаешь, ты ведь и правда мог подать официальный запрос, — с укором заметил Гарет.

— А разве я не сделал этого только что?

— За тобой должок, учти, — Гарет допил кофе и поставил пустую чашку на блюдечко. — В его досье ничего интересного. Потомственный военный, с отличием окончил Итон, следом — армия. Дослужился до полковника, был отмечен наградами. Превосходный снайпер — именно этим привлёк внимание МИ-6. Несколько раз участвовал в наших совместных операциях, потом был завербован. Его кандидатуру предлагали, когда освободилось место в секции 00, но вместо него был выбран другой агент.

— Дай угадаю, — Майкрофт чуть скривил тонкие губы. — Знаменитый 007. Почему взяли именно его, кстати?

Гарет пожал плечами:

— Моран — хладнокровный убийца без жалости и сомнений, давать такому статус «два нуля» — неразумно и просто опасно. Разведчик должен уметь добывать информацию, легко завязывать контакты и располагать к себе. И 007 всё это умеет в совершенстве.

— Что ещё по его личному делу? — спросил Майкрофт, теряя интерес к неслучившемуся факту из биографии Морана.

— Это всё. Он погиб за год до моего назначения при попытке подобраться к очередной цели.

— Тело? — быстро спросил Майкрофт.

— Обнаружено, тут всё чисто. Был похоронен с почестями на семейном кладбище.

— Кто проводил опознание? Вы уверены, что это он? Его личность подтвердил кто-то из родных?

— В личном деле указано, что у него не было семьи. Сирота. Тело опознавала его постоянная девушка, анализ ДНК также подтвердил, что это он. Всё чисто.

— А что насчёт друзей? Он общался близко с кем-то из коллег?

— Согласно отчётам наблюдающего психолога, Моран был доброжелателен и вежлив, но замкнут. Он мог поддержать любую тему, но при этом совершенно не интересовался окружающими его людьми и никого не пускал к себе в голову. Психолог отмечал также склонность к агрессии, компенсируемую высоким уровнем самоконтроля. А про друзей в личных делах обычно не пишут, — насмешливо добавил Гарет.

— Только не говори, что ты не сделал своих выводов, — Майкрофт нетерпеливо подался вперёд.

Гарет тонко улыбнулся, признавая его правоту.

— Я обнаружил, что он учился в Итоне в одно время с 007. Они даже были соседями по комнате и посещали одни и те же классы. Служили отдельно, а вот в МИ-6 не раз работали вместе. Если Бонду был нужен снайпер, он всегда просил Морана. И, судя по отчётам, в паре друг с другом они работали лучше, чем с кем-либо ещё.

— Поразительное совпадение, — пробормотал Майкрофт, глядя в чашку с почти нетронутым кофе. — Я должен встретиться с Бондом, — заявил он, вскидывая голову.

— К сожалению, это невозможно. Я не знаю, где он находится.

— Как это? — изумился Майкрофт, и в другое время Гарет насладился бы столь непривычным выражением на лице своего старого приятеля.

— Он пропал, — с некоторой неловкостью ответил он и развёл руками. Этого вопроса он ждал весь разговор, но ответить на него действительно не мог. — Не вернулся с последнего задания. Для него это в порядке вещей, — он чуть заметно поморщился. — Либо тоже мёртв, либо отдыхает.

— Неудивительно, что вам вечно не хватает бюджетных средств, — проворчал Майкрофт. Он поднялся из-за стола, положил под чашку несколько аккуратно сложенных купюр. — Благодарю за информацию, — сухо произнёс он и вышел, не прощаясь.

Гарет одним глотком допил остывший кофе и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Он знал, почему Майкрофт ищет Морана, но был уверен, что снайпер мёртв.

А это подводило его к следующему вопросу: где, чёрт возьми, Бонд?


	2. Часть 1

Бонд отщёлкнул пустой магазин, вставил на место новый и передёрнул затвор. Это были последняя обойма и последние семь патронов: планировалось, что он не будет ввязываться в перестрелки. «Войти и выйти, 007, уверена, вам это по силу», — язвительно сказала М, выдавая ему задание, и Бонд покинул её кабинет разочарованным.

Войти и выйти, что может быть проще. Подкупить одного, соблазнить другую, раздобыть план здания и схему расстановки охраны, проникнуть внутрь, скопировать данные с защищённого жёсткого диска и уйти живым. Такие задания поручали обычно не агентам с двумя нулям, а кому-то рангом пониже, и Бонда выбрали лишь потому, что он в это время сидел без дела, надоедая всем своим скучающим видом. Скорее всего, он бы и вернулся с тем же видом, но устройство для считывания кодов дало сбой и врубило сигнализацию, и ситуация стремительно вышла из-под контроля.

Бонд выглянул из-за угла, но тут же втянул голову обратно. В стену в паре сантиметров от него врезались сразу две пули. 

Снаружи его ждал снайпер, и всё, что требовалось Бонду, это вывести противников в зону его обстрела. Совсем просто. Никаких проблем.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, резко выдохнул и, рванувшись с места, выкатился из-за угла.

Два выстрела. Минус два патрона. Два тела оседают на холодный пол, покрытый дорогой итальянской плиткой с винтажным узором. Кровь на ней, на взгляд Бонда, смотрелась очень органично.

Правое предплечье ожгло болью, палец сорвался со спускового крючка, и третья пуля ушла в молоко, даже не задев цель. Бонд чертыхнулся себе под нос, перекинул пистолет в левую руку и выстрелил снова. В этот раз он уже не промахнулся. 

Оставшиеся три патрона он потратил на то, чтобы преодолеть три метра открытого пространства, добраться до ближайшего тела и подхватить выпавший из мёртвых рук полуавтоматический пистолет.

Следующего противника он встретил очередью в упор.

— Совсем другое дело, — хмыкнул Бонд, ныряя снова в прикрытие стены. 

До выхода оставалось совсем немного, одна перебежка. Дверь, насколько Бонд мог судить со своей позиции, была закрыта, но на этот случай у него оставался ещё один козырь в кармане. Вернее — на пальце. Бонд коснулся простого кольца, надетого на мизинец правой руки, и проверил, легко ли оно снимается.

Из задетого предплечья струилась кровь, стекая по рукаву и капая на пол. Бонд сжал и разжал пальцы, проверяя, насколько сильно повреждена рука, и пришёл к выводу, что сможет даже стрелять. 

Он снова посмотрел на дверь. Идеально простреливаемую двустворчатую дверь, отделённую от него пятью метрами открытого пространства. Бонд вздохнул и пообещал себе никогда впредь не идти на поводу у М и к каждой операции готовиться всерьёз. Он снял кольцо и сжал его в левой руке.

Бонд выпрыгнул из укрытия, пробежал два шага, перекатом ушёл от возможных пуль противника, одновременно делая три выстрела — два с пола и третий, уже вновь поднимаясь на ноги. Единственное, на что он мог рассчитывать, это что никто не будет ожидать от него открытого прорыва. 

Расчёт оправдался лишь отчасти: он успел преодолеть половину расстояния до двери, прежде чем охранники опомнились. В него попали дважды. Первая пуля чиркнула по ноге, вторым выстрелом ему пробило левое плечо. Бонд, стиснув зубы, швырнул кольцо вперёд, провернув перед этим камень. Больше всего он боялся, что бросок получится слишком сильным, и кольцо отскочит, не успев взорваться, — Кью предупреждал, у него будет две секунды до детонации, и сейчас это казалось Бонду чудовищно долгим промежутком времени.

Кольцо упало на пол в паре шагов от двери и мягко докатилось до неё. Бонд рухнул на пол за какое-то мгновение до взрыва; его оглушило звуковой волной, но он всё равно вскочил на ноги, ведомый вперёд исключительно инстинктом выживания. Буквально пролетев сквозь полыхающие обломки двери, он выскочил на крыльцо, споткнулся и неловко упал с лестницы, пересчитав собой ступеньки, отчего раненое плечо прошило болью, а в глазах потемнело.

Снайперская винтовка вступила точно в свой такт, чисто и неумолимо, и Бонд невольно улыбнулся, зная, что теперь всё действительно будет просто. Ему нужно просто встать, игнорируя боль, и добежать до ворот. Всё остальное возьмёт на себя Себастьян Моран.

Мотоцикл Бонда был спрятал в кустах недалеко от въезда на территорию. Моран точечным огнём перетянул на себя всё внимание охранников, позволив напарнику почти беспрепятственно добраться до байка. Бонд натянул на себя шлем, неловко действуя раненой рукой, и, взревев мотором, сорвался с места. Кровь не останавливалась, он чувствовал, что рукав куртки изнутри промок и отяжелел. Стоило бы остановиться и наложить повязку, но любая остановка приближала к Бонду возможных преследователей, и поэтому он просто гнал вперёд, надеясь лишь, что не потеряет сознание на полпути.

Он помнил по карте, что километров через десять должен быть перекрёсток; вторая дорога шла как раз с той стороны, откуда стрелял Себастьян, и Бонд надеялся перехватить его. На обочине действительно ждал второй мотоциклист. На нём, как и на Бонде, был защитный шлем, непроницаемый щиток которого скрывал лицо, но натренированный взгляд секретного агента даже на скорости выцепил свёрток с разложенной винтовкой, закреплённый на багажнике мотоцикла, и чёрные кожаные перчатки, прошитые по швам красной строчкой. Бонд притормозил, ожидая, что Себастьян поедет с ним, но тот покачал головой и, оттолкнувшись ногой от земли, рванул в другую сторону, по своей дороге. Что ж, по отдельности им будет проще уйти от погони и пересечь границу, а в Амстердаме у 007 уже был забронирован номер в маленьком трёхзвёздочном отеле, где, как он был уверен, Моран с лёгкостью его найдёт.

Небо впереди было затянуто тёмными тучами, уже поднялся сильный ветер, заставлявший Бонда чуть крепче сжимать руль, и вот-вот должны были ударить в защитное стекло шлема первые капли дождя. Прогноз погоды обещал проливной дождь. Если где-то и осталась его кровь, её смоет без следа.

До Амстердама и встречи с Себастьяном оставалось ещё двести километров.

***

Большую часть пути он проделал на автопилоте, почти не отдавая отчёта в собственных действиях и балансируя на грани потери сознания. Только отдельные моменты проступали яркими вспышками из багрового тумана, обволакивавшего сознание. Вот он едет по трассе, левая рука онемела, и он стискивает на руле совершенно бесчувственные пальцы в перепачканной подсохшей кровью перчатке. Вот он пересекает границу, дождь как раз закончился, и асфальт блестит, отражая лучи выглянувшего солнца. Бонд слабо представлял, каким образом ему удалось добраться до пункта назначения, не разбившись по дороге и даже не напоровшись на дорожный патруль: ему бы вряд ли удалось объяснить полицейским, почему его куртка прострелена в двух местах, а весь рукав пропитан его же собственной кровью.

Вбитые годами тренировок инстинкты и отточенная память помогли не только доехать живым, но и даже найти дорогу до гостиницы, не заблудившись на улочках Амстердама. Припарковав мотоцикл, Бонд с трудом сполз с него и, сжав зубы, двинулся ко входу. Силы оставили его, когда до двери оставалось всего два шага, но упасть ему не дали. Его кто-то подхватил, перекинул руку себе через шею и втащил внутрь. Бонд смутно слышал, как хорошо знакомый голос весело объясняет девушке на рецепции, что его друг слегка перебрал, нельзя ли зарегистрировать пока так, а подпись он поставит сам. Бонд заставил себя пробубнить что-то себе под нос в подтверждение этой истории. Моран — разумеется, это был он — говорил с отчётливым чешским акцентом, и это, наверное, было очень смешно, но Бонду было не до смеха.

До номера Морану пришлось буквально нести его на себе, так как Бонд, попав, наконец, в надёжные руки, больше не пытался цепляться за реальность и то почти проваливался в беспамятство, то выплывал обратно. Одной рукой придерживая его, свободной Моран открыл дверь и, не включая свет, сгрузил свою ношу в кресло. Быстро расстегнув куртку, Себастьян стащил её с Бонда; с футболкой он поступил проще, без церемоний разрезав её армейским ножом. Бонд приготовился к тому, что сейчас его повернут, ведь пуля вошла со спины, но вместо этого Моран, выдохнув сквозь зубы, метнулся в ванную за полотенцем и тёплой водой, а вернувшись, принялся вытирать запёкшуюся кровь с груди Джеймса, и только тогда тот понял, что ранение было сквозным.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он на выдохе.

— Заткнись, — резко проронил Себастьян. Глаза Бонда были закрыты, так что он не мог видеть лицо друга, но он не сомневался, что тот был сейчас предельно сосредоточен и очень зол.

— Спасибо, что вытащил. 

Моран надавил пальцем чуть выше раны, и 007 хрипло выдохнул, сдерживая стон от боли.

— Я же сказал, заткнись, — холодно повторил Моран.

Бонд решил последовать этой рекомендации. Тем более что молчать было куда проще, чем говорить.

Должно быть, он всё-таки отключился, потому что когда он снова открыл глаза, Себастьян уже деловито собирал окровавленный мусора, а раненое плечо Бонда было крепко стянуто аккуратно, слой за слоем, наложенными бинтами. Ещё одна повязка украшала правое предплечье руки.

— Скажите, доктор, я буду жить? — поинтересовался Бонд и сразу понял, что слова даются уже гораздо легче. Судя по всему, Себастьян израсходовал на него половину своей аптечки.

— Ты специально каждый раз подставляешься под пули, чтобы посидеть передо мной без рубашки? — спросил Моран вместо ответа. Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего «пациента».

— Я как-то больше заботился о том, чтобы убраться оттуда, — отозвался Бонд.

— А что мешало тебе остановиться, когда ты понял, что уже оторвался?

Если бы на его месте была М, она бы услышала что-то в духе «никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что оторвался, риск был слишком велик». Но это был Моран, и Бонд неохотно ответил правду:

— Я боялся, что если остановлюсь, то уже не смогу ехать дальше.

Себастьян бросил на него короткий взгляд через плечо, но ничего не ответил. На некоторое время повисла тишина.

— Надеюсь, запасная одежда у тебя есть? — спросил Моран, скидывая в большой пластиковый пакет весь мусор вместе с разорванной футболкой Бонда и его же курткой. 

— Джинсы и рубашка. Менять куртку я не планировал.

— Наденешь мою. Где твой бронежилет?

Бонд фыркнул.

— Когда ты видел, чтобы я его надевал? 

Моран бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал.

— Отдыхай. Завтра нужно выезжать. У меня билет на самолёт из Антверпена.

— У меня тоже.

Моран чуть слышно усмехнулся.

— Почему-то я в этом не сомневался.

Бонд услышал приглушённые ковром шаги Морана, затем звук поворачивающейся дверной ручки и вдруг понял, что не сможет справиться сам.

— Себ… — позвал он негромко. — Помоги мне.

Себастьян ничего не ответил, но Бонд снова услышал приближающиеся шаги и шорох сдёргиваемого покрывала, а затем снайпер подхватил его под здоровую руку и, подняв с кресла, дотащил до постели. Бонд рухнул на спружинивший под его весом матрац, игнорируя укол боли в потревоженном плече, и потянул за собой Себастьяна. Моран процедил что-то сквозь зубы, но сопротивляться не стал. Упав рядом с Бондом, он некоторое время просто лежал неподвижно, и тот слышал его ровное дыхание. Затем оно чуть сбилось, и Моран рывком перевернулся на живот, отчего матрац скрипнул и заколебался. Бонд почувствовал прикосновение к своей груди, чужие пальцы, сильные и предельно чуткие, прошлись по краю повязки, огладили ключицу, чуть надавили на ямочку у основания шеи. Моран провёл ногтем вверх, до подбородка, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и, приподнявшись на локте, коснулся его горла губами. В этом жесте было что-то одновременно собственническое и почти нежное, и Бонду вдруг показалось, что если он не сделает ничего, Себастьян просто уйдёт. Он шумно выдохнул и схватился здоровой рукой за плечо Морана, притягивая его ближе. 

***

Они познакомились сухим сентябрьским утром, когда пятнадцатилетний Себастьян Моран, вместе с отцом переехавший из Индии в Лондон, вошёл в отведённую им с Бондом комнату, опоздав на учёбу почти на полторы недели. Моран остановился на пороге, по-хозяйски оглядел заданное четырьмя стенами пространство, равнодушно скользнул взглядом по лежавшему на нерасстеленной постели Бонду и аккуратно поставил в угол свой чемодан. Бонд, оторвавшись от книги, несколько секунд изучал спину своего нового соседа, затянутую в идеально выглаженный форменный пиджак. Затем, чуть пожав плечами, он вернулся к чтению. Представляться, в самом деле, было излишне: их фамилии были написаны на двери, а имена легко можно было узнать у старост — было бы желание. Желания, впрочем, не обнаружилось, как и повода завести разговор. Себастьян большую часть своего свободного времени проводил на тренировках либо в полном молчании занимался какими-то своими делами. Джеймс же просто редко появлялся в комнате, предпочитая молчаливому соседу компанию друзей, которыми обзавёлся едва ли не в первый день пребывания в колледже. Пожалуй, они вполне могли бы так и не заговорить друг с другом до самого выпускного, и обоих бы это совершенно не расстроило, но вышло по-другому.

Джеймс Бонд был известен на весь Итон как зачинщик доброй половины случавшихся в стенах колледжа драк. Дрался он с неимоверным азартом и полной самоотдачей, всегда, впрочем, сдерживая удар. Участники этих потасовок обходились обычно синяками и ссадинами, в крайних случаях — сломанными носами и вывихами, и лишь сам Джеймс однажды заработал перелом запястья, случайно врезавшись кулаком в стену.

Себастьян был другим. В драках он не участвовал никогда, и все были уверены, что его просто невозможно вывести из себя. Невозмутимый и спокойный, как танк, он не поддавался ни на какие провокации и на задир смотрел со смесью холодного презрения и бесконечного превосходства, и отчего-то у любого из них сразу пропадало желание проверить, так ли крут этот парень.

Никто так и не понял, почему в тот раз непробиваемое равнодушие Морана дало трещину, и он молча, без предупреждения и почти без замаха, врезал одному из сокурсников в нос, хорошо поставленным и выверенным ударом сокрушая тонкие кости и едва не вминая их в череп. Он явно не собирался сдерживаться, и Джеймс, оказавшийся невольным свидетелем этой сцены, не сомневался: если бы Себастьяна не остановили, его противник был бы серьёзно покалечен.

Джеймс успел перехватить руку Себастьяна, и Карл Освальд обошёлся тяжелым переломом носа и сотрясением мозга. Себастьяна пожурили и вынесли ему устное предупреждение — от более серьёзных последствий он был защищён авторитетом и состоянием своей семьи. Кроме того, этот инцидент был единственным, и все просто сочли его случайностью. И только Джеймс, видевший его лицо в момент удара, был уверен: в этом не было никакой случайности. Себастьян совершенно чётко знал, что делает и зачем. Его просто не волновали последствия. Подумав над этим немного, Джеймс понял, что у него есть два варианта: либо начать бояться своего соседа по комнате, либо попытаться найти с ним общий язык. Как ни странно, но тот факт, что Джеймс успел и смог удержать его руку, поднял его в глазах Себастьяна на другой уровень, и тот вполне охотно пошёл на контакт. Эта лёгкость несколько ошеломила Джеймса, но отступать было поздно, да и, по правде говоря, совершенно не хотелось. В Моране он неожиданно нашёл не просто отличного друга — Джеймс словно заглянул в зеркало, откуда на него, чуть искажённое преломлением лучей на амальгаме, смотрело его же собственное лицо. Да, их отличало очень многое, но глубоко внутри они были неуловимо похожи — даже больше, неуловимо одинаковы, и это чувство узнавания Джеймс испытывал впервые.

Ему даже не пришло в голову спросить, что же тогда произошло, и лишь спустя два месяца после драки (если это можно было назвать дракой, в чём Джеймс сильно сомневался), когда эта тема случайно всплыла в одном из их разговоров, Себастьян неохотно объяснил, что Карл неуважительно высказался про армию.

— Ты что, больной? — не удержался Джеймс. Он уже знал к тому времени, что Себастьян происходил из семьи потомственных военных и планировал после колледжа записаться в армию, но всё равно не мог понять этого пиетета перед вооружёнными силами. А для Морана всё было всерьёз, и за презрительные слова, брошенные далеко не самым умным из студентов Итона, он был готов бить по-настоящему. Это одновременно пугало и вызывало болезненный интерес, даже некоторую гордость — смотрите, какого опасного зверя я приручил и называю своим другом! И только рассудительная часть его сознания, которая спустя годы позволит ему стать первоклассным разведчиком, подсказывала Джеймсу, что Себастьян был опасен не только и не столько для окружающих, сколько для самого себя. Он решил, что его долг как друга заключается в том, чтобы помочь Морану.

Потом, оглядываясь назад, Бонд не мог понять, кто из них оказал на другого большее влияние. Он так и не смог научить Себастьяна проявлять снисходительность к чужим слабостям и недостаткам. Себастьян так и не смог заставить Джеймса убирать свои вещи в шкаф. И, тем не менее, они оба сильно изменились за эти три года, собственным жаром переплавляя друг друга во что-то новое, более цельное и сильное — и становясь ещё более похожими.

Они и внешне были удивительно похожи, преподаватели даже порой путали их, а со спины или в сумерках обознаться могли и сокурсники. У обоих были короткие светлые волосы и серые глаза, оба были примерно одного роста и схожего телосложения, только у Себастьяна были более длинные руки, а Джеймс, активно занимаясь боксом, нарастил мускулатуру и был шире в плечах и груди. Порой, незаметно разглядывая друга в раздевалке после тренировок, Джеймс в глубине души ожидал увидеть такое же родимое пятно, как у него самого, или ещё какое-то доказательство того, что они разлучённые в младенчестве близнецы.

Когда Бонда на последнем году обучения исключили из колледжа за наглую и довольно некрасивую выходку по отношению к одной из преподавательниц, они с Себастьяном расстались легко, не обещая поддерживать контакт и не думая ещё когда-либо встретиться. Перед Джеймсом открывался новый мир, и он готов был окунуться в него с головой.

Тем не менее, записываясь в армию, Джеймс чётко осознавал, что это решение продиктовано влиянием Себастьяна и незримым присутствием того в его жизни.

Они встретились вновь, когда Бонд выполнял очередное задание от МИ-6: тогда ещё он не имел статуса «два нуля», и на случай необходимости его прикрывал снайпер. В тот раз этим снайпером оказался Моран.

Только когда их взгляды столкнулись, и одинаковые серые глаза отразили одинаковые скупые улыбки, Бонд понял, что, сам того не понимая, едва не отказался от частицы самого себя. Они были вплавлены друг в друга слишком глубоко, и хотя ему казалось раньше, что он вполне неплохо живёт, то теперь Бонд не понимал, как мог дышать, если Морана не было рядом. Когда той же ночью они трахались в номере Бонда, и тот, никогда до этого даже не думавший о сексе с мужчинами, стонал и выгибался, как шлюха, ощущая в себе напряжённый до каменной твёрдости член Себастьяна, он удивлялся лишь тому, как они оба не додумались до этого раньше.

***

Бонд осторожно прикоснулся пальцем к набухшему шву, покрытому корочкой подсохшей крови, и недовольно поморщился.

— Не трогай руками, — тут же одёрнул его Моран, готовивший свежий бинт.

— Чем ты меня зашивал, зубной нитью? — поинтересовался Бонд, продолжая разглядывать себя в зеркало.

— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил снайпер, — обычной, хирургической.

Развернув к себе Бонда за плечо, он аккуратно протёр края раны перекисью водорода, нанёс заживляющий бальзам и наложил повязку. Его прикосновения были уверенными и равнодушными, в них не было ни намёка на нежность, ни напоминания о прошедшей ночи. Себастьян Моран не умел делать скидок на чужие слабости, и аккуратность, с которой он действовал, была продиктована не опасением причинить Бонду боль, а природной педантичностью. Точно так же, как не было проявлением милосердия то, что свои цели он всегда поражал насмерть единственной пулей.

Амстердам они покидали ранним утром, и в плотной дымке, поднимавшейся от воды и стелившейся по набережным каналов, город казался нарисованным на открытке. Мотоциклы они сменили на спортивную BMW, и до Антверпена добрались за два часа. Они оставили машину на парковке, откуда её должен был забрать местный резидент, и в аэропорт поехали на общественном транспорте. Бонд, продремавший почти всю дорогу, чувствовал себя совершенно здоровым и потому остаток пути планомерно доводил Морана.

— Знаешь, будь за рулём я, мы доехали бы быстрее, — убеждённо сообщил он, выпрыгивая из автобуса и надевая солнцезащитные очки; погода выдалась ясная, и весеннее солнце припекало всерьёз.

Моран вежливо выслушал это заявление и ответил:

— Боюсь, Джеймс, тогда мы не доехали бы вовсе. Ты бы заснул, и на этом наше путешествие было бы окончено.

— А что — очень романтично. Это же прям как в сказках: «И жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день».

— Мы бы не умерли в один день, — педантично заметил Моран.

— О?

— Я бы выжил, — снисходительно пояснил снайпер и мягко улыбнулся девушке за стойкой регистрации, протягивая ей свои документы. — Мне место у окна, если можно.

Бонд, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. Он оперся спиной о стойку и чуть сощурился, глядя на суетливую толпу аэропорта.

— Я бы не отказался сгонять куда-нибудь в отпуск, — заметил он.

— Мне казалось, ты делаешь это после каждого второго задания, — Моран насмешливо приподнял бровь. Забрав посадочный талон, он отошёл в сторону, уступая место Бонду.

— Да ну, — Бонд пренебрежительно отмахнулся зажатым в руке паспортом, — это одна сплошная нервотрёпка, а не отдых. Я не знаю, как ей это удаётся, но М всегда умудряется меня найти. А ведь мне казалось, что я избавился от всех следящих устройств...

— Вы лететь собираетесь? — со сдержанным раздражением напомнила о себе девушка за стойкой. Бонд обернулся к ней и, наклонившись, спросил проникновенным шёпотом:

— А если останусь, поужинаете со мной?

Девушка озадаченно хлопнула глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что ей следует отвечать. Бонд рассмеялся и быстро коснулся её руки.

— Не берите в голову, я шучу. Посадите меня, пожалуйста, рядом с вот этим циничным господином, критикующим каждую мою реплику.

— Я не критикую, я спускаю тебя с небес на землю, — отозвался Моран, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

— Я же говорю — циничный, — Бонд подмигнул девушке, забрал посадочный талон и отошёл от регистрационной стойки. — Так, наши ворота в ту сторону, — заявил он, сверившись с билетом. — А насчёт отпуска ты подумай. Я серьёзно.

— Ты предлагаешь поехать вдвоём? — удивился Себастьян.

— А почему нет? И ты сможешь лично проследить, чтобы я не наделал глупостей. Или же, — Бонд понизил голос и подался к Морану, — мы можем делать глупости вместе.

Себастьян, усмехнувшись, оттолкнул его.

— Я пока не готов. Идея неплохая, но определённо не сейчас.

— Можем и Диану с собой взять.

— И как ты это себе представляешь? — Моран скептически приподнял бровь. — Ты, я и моя девушка — это твоё представление о хорошем отпуске? Не уверен, что его разделяю.

— Мы всегда можем развести её на тройничок, — мечтательно протянул Бонд. — В конце концов, я уверен, она всё равно догадывается о нас.

— Меня вы пока вполне устраиваете по отдельности, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Бонд хмыкнул. 

Это был не первый раз, когда он пытался предложить Морану секс втроём, и хотя тот раз за разом отказывался, Бонд был уверен, что однажды Себ всё же согласится. В том, что сама Диана отнюдь не против, он не сомневался. Глядя на них с Себастьяном, Бонд порой задумывался о том, чтобы тоже завести постоянную девушку. Но затем он вспоминал обескровленное лицо мёртвой Веспер Линд и понимал, что это дурацкая идея.

В Лондоне они были уже к вечеру. По правилам им обоим полагалось явиться в МИ-6 для предварительного отчёта, но Бонд традиционно делал это по электронной почте, и обычно принципиальный Моран на удивление легко согласился в этот раз последовать примеру друга. Бонд, в свою очередь, не стал сильно упираться, когда Себастьян пригласил его к себе, по пути они заскочили в магазин, и Диана, открыв им дверь, едва не оказалась погребённой под мешками с продуктами. И до самой ночи они сидели втроём на кухне, распивая виски (Бонд и Моран минут двадцать спорили, выбирая бутылку, пока продавец не напомнил робко, что магазин вот-вот закроется); Себастьян, совершенно не похожий на себя обычного, шутил и травил байки, в то время как Бонд азартно перебрасывался косточками от оливок с Дианой, и это было лучше любого отпуска.

***

Выполнив очередное задание, Бонд по своему обыкновению исчез — зализывать раны, восстанавливать душевное равновесие при помощи женщин и алкоголя. Таннер позвонил на четвёртый день, когда 007 уже начинал чувствовать подступающую скуку.

— Я начинал бояться, что вы меня потеряли, — произнёс Бонд вместо приветствия.

— Джеймс, у меня плохие новости, — ответил Таннер. Бонд нахмурился. В его голове пронеслась сразу сотня предположений, от комичных до совершенно катастрофических, и он лениво попросил:

— Ты бы не мог поточнее?

— Моран… я знаю, вы были друзьями с детства, и понимаю, что тебе тяжело это слышать, но…

— Что с ним? — чужим и очень спокойным голосом спросил Бонд, и Таннер произнёс, наконец, те слова, которые никак не мог из себя выдавить:

— Он погиб, Джеймс.

Бонд закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, прислушиваясь к себе. Новость растеклась по венам вместе с кислородом, и кислород не обернулся ядом, мир не остановился, небо не рухнуло на голову.

— Как это произошло?

— На задании. Я расскажу, когда ты вернёшься.

— Я приеду сегодня вечером.

— Джеймс, — мягко сказал Билл, — может быть, ты останешься на Карибах ещё на несколько дней? Ты давно не брал отпуск.

— Отпуск? — медленно переспросил Бонд и отстранённо отметил тупую боль слева, в прострелённом четыре месяца назад плече. — Я не возьму отпуск.

Они должны были поехать отдыхать вместе, и поехали бы, но Моран упёрся, как баран, хотя его уговаривали оба — и Джеймс, и Диана.

— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Таннер.

— До встречи, — проронил Бонд и повесил трубку.

Он прошёл в ванную и, включив холодную воду, подставил голову под душ. Ледяные струйки потекли по волосам, шее и плечам, и Бонд стоял так, пока не почувствовал, что дрожит. Тщательно вытерев голову, он вернулся в спальню и принялся быстро собирать вещи. Из разобранной постели высунулось хорошенькое личико, обрамлённое ярко-рыжими волосами.

— Уже уезжаешь? — разочарованно пробормотала девушка. Бонд закинул в сумку последнюю рубашку и поднял взгляд. Отвечать не хотелось совершенно, да и вообще с кем-либо разговаривать, и он просто равнодушно отвернулся. Девушка, вздохнув, перевернулась на другой бок и, очевидно, снова заснула.

Весь путь до Лондона он проделал словно на автомате, механически совершая все необходимые действия и чувствуя, как разрастается поселившаяся в груди пустота. Ему было почти не больно. Впрочем, смотря, что понимать под слово «боль».


	3. Интерлюдия 1

Гарет протянул Майкрофту стакан с виски и уселся свободное кресло. Перед ними уютно полыхали поленья в камине, наполняя комнату сухим теплом, так резко отличавшимся от промозглой сырости снаружи.

— Я поднял материалы. Вот, — Гарет подтолкнул папку через разделявший их стол, поближе к Майкрофту. Тот взял её неторопливо, с демонстративной незаинтересованностью, но взгляд его, коснувшись строчек, жадно вспыхнул.

— Джеймс Мориарти, — протянул Майкрофт и растянул губы в усмешке. — Как тесен мир.

— За год до моего прихода в МИ-6 двоим агентам, Холланду и Морану, было поручено найти и устранить террориста Джеймса Мориарти, взломавшего базы данных МИ-6 и МИ-5 и выкравшего из них совершенно секретные данные.

— Почему Холланд, а не Бонд?

Гарета раздражало то, как свободно Майкрофт ориентируется в его агентах, но вопрос был совершенно верным, и он, вздохнув, ответил:

— Бонд на тот момент ещё не вернулся с предыдущего задания. Насколько мне известно, он часто брал незапланированный отпуск, возвращаясь с особо сложных заданий на неделю позже. М спускала ему это с рук.

— Поэтому вместо 007 она отправила 004, который получил лицензию на убийство всего за полтора года до этого, — голос Майкрофта сочился раздражением и ядом, и Гарет ощутил потребность одёрнуть его. О мёртвых не говорят плохо, и при всех своих недостатках Оливия Мэнсфилд вполне справлялась со своей работой. Но Гарет не стал озвучивать эту мысль. Откровенно говоря, он не хотел получить такой же презрительный взгляд в свой адрес.

— Я боюсь, в той ситуации облажался бы любой, не исключая 007. Холланд погиб первым, Моран, осознав провал, попытался уйти, но его машина была подорвана из базуки.

Майкрофт присвистнул.

— Не ожидал от людей Мориарти ничего иного. А что Бонд? Зная его историю, я бы не удивился, если бы он ушёл в самоволку.

— Он попросил разрешения преследовать Мориарти, — Гарет не стал спрашивать, откуда именно Майкрофту известна история Бонда. — М, уязвлённая неудачей первого покушения, дала добро. Бонд проследил его путь до Швейцарии, но там, согласно его отчёту, след обрывался. Он пытался нащупать новые зацепки, но затем случился кризис в Сирии, и М отозвала его в Лондон.

— И он так просто сдался? — Майкрофт скептически приподнял бровь.

— Он вернулся в Лондон и взял новое задание. Спустя полгода он писал в своём отчёте, что наткнулся на следы Мориарти во время операции в Уганде. Он попросил дать ему неделю на проведение расследования, но всё, что ему удалось выяснить, это что Мориарти действительно там был, но уехал ещё до приезда самого Бонда. Вернувшись обратно в Лондон, он устроил целое представление в кабинете М, требуя уделить больше внимания поискам Мориарти.

— Полагаю, это ты узнал уже не из его отчётов.

— Нет, об этом мне рассказал начальник штаба.

— Старый добрый мистер Таннер, как же, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, и у Гарета зачесались кулаки. После каждого подобного разговора ему страстно хотелось поднять досье каждого из своих сотрудников, чтобы убедиться, что среди них нет агентов Майкрофта — помимо тех, о которых ему было известно уже и так. — И как же отреагировала наша старушка?

— М отправила Бонда на какое-то другое задание. Затем был Стамбул, после которого Бонд пропал с радаров МИ-6 на три месяца, и кто знает, чем он занимался всё это время. А затем случилась история с Раулем Сильвой.

— Твой выход на сцену, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Неужели история с Мориарти закончилась на этом?

— Нет, — Мэллори поморщился. — Едва вступив в должность, я сцепился с твоим драгоценным сэром Джонатаном, и тут выяснилось, что Мориарти уже несколько месяцев как находился под вашей защитой.

— И об этом тут же узнал Бонд, — Майкрофт не спрашивал, для таких вещей вполне хватало его собственной интуиции. — Дай угадаю, — продолжил он, самодовольно улыбнувшись и прикрыв глаза, — ему рассказал Таннер. Из ложной преданности.

— Зачем ты вообще задаёшь какие-то вопросы, если и так всё знаешь? — устало поинтересовался Гарет.

— Мне не обязательно слышать твой ответ, чтобы получать информацию. Но задавать вопросы приходится всё равно.


	4. Часть 2

Лифт не работал — он не работал почти всегда, сколько бы ни ругались жильцы и сколько бы раз его ни ремонтировали. Бонд вечно шутил, что после одного единственного разговора Себастьяна с управляющим лифт починится сам собой и перестанет ломаться, но Моран равнодушно пожимал плечами и отвечал, что всё равно поднимается только пешком. Жил он на седьмом этаже, но это, в самом деле, сущий пустяк.

При мысли о Себастьяне привычно сдавило в груди, и Бонд, остановившись уже в третий раз, всего в одном пролёте от цели, болезненно поморщился. Самому себе он говорил, что это тяжесть воспоминаний; однако истина заключалась в том, что он так и не восстановился после ранения в Стамбуле, да и оставшиеся в плече осколки пули не способствовали заживлению. Он чувствовал себя старым блохастым псом, приползшим подыхать на порог родного дома. Вот только вместо родного дома была почему-то квартира Морана, да и подыхать Бонд пока не собирался.

Стиснув зубы, он преодолел последний пролёт и позвонил в хорошо знакомую дверь.

Диана открыла минуты через две. Бонд ждал терпеливо, не прикасаясь больше к кнопке звонка. Он легко мог представить, как она неторопливо тушит сигарету в банке с окурками (у неё была целая коллекция пепельниц, но окурки всё равно обитали в банке), идёт в спальню за халатом, потому что, как всегда, сидит дома в одном белье, всё так же неторопливо идёт в прихожую, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами, и, наконец, открывает. Только щеколду — замков на двери было целых три, но Диана запирала всегда на один, самый, по общему мнению Бонда и Морана, ненадёжный. И открывала, не заглядывая в глазок. Творческие люди, чтоб их.

Вот и сейчас она распахнула дверь — и замерла, несколько долгих мгновений жадно вглядываясь в лицо Бонда. Он почти не сомневался, что в полумраке лестничной площадки она приняла его сначала за Себастьяна.

— Джеймс, — выдохнула она наконец; её голос прервался, она шагнула вперёд, не заботясь о том, что ступает босиком по грязному полу, и обняла Бонда, почти повиснув на шее, словно ей отказали ноги. Бонд обхватил её одной рукой, чувствуя, как содрогается её спина от глухих рыданий; второй рукой он гладил её по волосам.

— Господи, Джеймс, не смей больше так меня пугать! — заявила она, чуть успокоившись. Отстранившись от Бонда, она шмыгнула носом и вытерла слёзы рукавом халата. Бонд невесело улыбнулся и убрал с её лица растрепавшиеся волосы. 

— Прости.

Он сам не знал, за что именно просил прощения — за то, что это именно он, а не чудом воскресший Себастьян; за то, что позволил ей на несколько долгих месяцев поверить, будто она потеряла их обоих; или же банально за то, что не догадался в самом деле отправить открытку.

Она дёрнула плечом, не то отмахиваясь от его извинений, не то принимая их, и вошла обратно в квартиру. Бонд последовал за ней, цепко оглядываясь по сторонам и удовлетворённо отмечая, что здесь ничего не изменилось. Здесь вообще ничего не менялось, и нетрудно было представить, что Моран всё ещё здесь и вот-вот выйдет из комнаты, что поприветствовать гостя.

Они вошли в кухню; Диана мимоходом включила чайник и уселась за стол, поджав под себя одну ногу. Полы халата распахнулись, обнажая бедро и тонкую кружевную полоску трусиков. Бонд зацепился за неё взглядом, но усилием воли отвёл глаза. Диана закурила и подтолкнула пачку сигарет вместе с зажигалкой к Бонду, через стол.

— Как ты? — спросила она, и в её голосе не было ни укора, ни обиды, ни усталого равнодушия человека, который перестал ждать. Он пропал без вести и считался мёртвым, но она всё равно ждала, ждала их обоих, несмотря ни на что, и тот факт, что Бонд снова вернулся один, ничего для неё не менял. 

— Паршиво, — честно признался Бонд. Ни одному другому человеку он бы этого не сказал, включая Таннера и, тем более, М. Диана же имела право знать о нём всё.

— Они продали твою квартиру и всё имущество.

— Уже в курсе, — он криво улыбнулся. Диана посмотрела на него неодобрительно и покачала головой.

— Ты не думал побриться? Выглядишь лет на десять старше своего возраста.

Бонд тронул ладонью колючую щетину и пожал плечами.

— Лень.

— Ну и ладно, — легко согласилась Диана. Затянувшись в последний раз, она затушила сигарету в очередной банке. Чайник шумел, постепенно закипая. Бонд предпочёл бы виски, но Диана не предлагала, и он не спрашивал.

— Я купила у них твою машину, знаешь.

— Серьёзно? Спасибо. Я отдам деньги.

Он совершенно не был удивлён; скорее, наоборот, его бы удивило, если бы Диана просто позволила его вещам исчезнуть, раствориться в пространстве. Она всегда была очень привязана к вещам, к тем из них, что несли на себе отпечаток своего хозяина. Это мог быть старый портсигар с поцарапанной крышкой и искусной гравировкой на внутренней стороне — подарок от деда на совершеннолетие; а могла быть и совершенно современная дешёвая зажигалка с полустёртым принтом — логотипом какой-то малоизвестной группы, на концерте которой эта зажигалка была куплена. Машина Бонда, старый Астон Мартин DB5, поддерживаемый в идеальном состоянии, была вещью, которая несла на себе отпечаток Джеймса Бонда, хотя самому Бонду казалось порой, что это он несёт на себе отпечаток, оставленный этой машиной и другими вещами. И что если разложить его личность на элементы, то выяснится, что он состоит из этого Астон Мартина, своего Вальтера, лицензии на убийство, крепких сигарет с тремя золотыми полосками на фильтре и виски.

— Брось, Джеймс, — она отмахнулась, широко улыбаясь. — Я продала пару своих картин в этом месяце, и очень успешно. Так что считай это подарком.  
Чайник закипел; Диана попыталась встать, но Бонд остановил её жестом.

— Я сам. Тебе зелёный?

— Ага. Выбери любой, на своё усмотрение. А ты, наверное, будешь виски?

Бонд улыбнулся, как всегда, когда она угадывала его мысли, и открыл шкафчик с чаем. Бутылка с виски стояла ниже, но до неё очередь ещё не дошла.

Он услышал, как за его спиной Диана вытряхнула из пачки ещё одну сигарету и снова щёлкнула зажигалкой.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты останешься у меня, пока не найдёшь новую квартиру?

— Если ты не выставишь меня за дверь, как сделала моя начальница, то да.

— Это хорошо. Мне не нравится быть одной.

Бонд обернулся, чтобы перехватить её взгляд. Диана улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Должен же кто-то смотреть на мои картины и спрашивать, что за херню я нарисовала на этот раз? Хотя бы раз в месяц. О большем не прошу.

Бонд рассмеялся так легко, словно не было ни сомнительного приказа М, едва не ставшего для него фатальным, ни незажившей раны в плече, ни похищенного списка агентов под прикрытием, ни взрыва в здании на Воксхолл-кросс. Он был дома, по-настоящему дома, и сейчас как никогда любил жизнь.

Он поставил чашку с чаем перед Дианой и, наклонившись, коснулся губами её лба.

— Даже не представляю, что бы я делал, если бы Себ не привёл тебя.

Она снова улыбнулась и довольно зажмурилась.

— Да уж, ты бы без меня пропал.

Он улетел в Шанхай следующим же вечером, и Диана, провожая его, укоризненно поджимала губы. Она видела, как тяжело двигался Бонд, вернувшись из МИ-6, как старательно берёг потревоженное плечо, налившееся за день болью. Два перелёта за сутки и активная работа в перспективе — Диана всем своим видом давала понять, что, на её взгляд, это было чересчур. Бонд усмехнулся, чмокнул её в щёку и весело поинтересовался, каких сувениров ей привезти. Диана рассмеялась и толкнула его в грудь, выпихивая из квартиры.

***

Бонд хорошо помнил тот момент, когда увидел её впервые. Она вышла из машины Морана, вытащила из кармана пачку сигарет, закурила — не тонкую дамскую, как ожидал Бонд, а обычную, — и выбросила в стоявшую рядом урну, сделав всего несколько быстрых затяжек. Лишь затем она обернулась к Бонду и, улыбнувшись, протянула руку для пожатия. «Я Диана. А ты, должно быть, Джеймс». И сказано это было таким тоном, что Бонд на мгновение решил, будто она знает о них всё.

К тому времени прошло уже месяца два, как Моран начал с ней встречаться, и Бонда снедало любопытство. Моран не подпускал к себе людей — Бонд привык к этому ещё с колледжа. У него были какие-то знакомые, приятели, с которыми он ездил иногда охотиться или играл в покер — Бонд не был с ними знаком, да и не было в этом необходимости. Ни один из них не был важен, они были взаимозаменяемы и незначительны. Точно такими же были и все девушки в жизни Морана; их было много, иногда они сменялись одна за другой, иногда оставались месяцами, но Бонд знал, что не из-за особой привязанности со стороны Морана — тому просто было всё равно.

С Дианой же было по-другому. Бонд не мог сказать, что именно отличалось, но это чувствовалось по тому, как серьёзно говорил о ней Моран и с каким удовольствием проводил с ней время. Речь не шла о ревности — Бонду просто хотелось увидеть женщину, которую Моран готов был впустить в свою жизнь по-настоящему. В конце концов, если это случится, Бонду придётся делить Морана с ней, а своих соседей стоит знать как следует.

Разумеется, он наводил справки и знал, что ей немногим меньше тридцати, что она художница и дизайнер по образованию, что она работает в арт-галерее, которой владеет совместно с двумя своими друзьями. Но всё это были голые факты, которые совершенно не подготовили Бонда ко встрече с ней.

Она не была красива в обычном понимании этого слова — среднего роста, худощавая, со слишком тонкими и длинными костями, отчего казалась нескладной, резкими чертами лица и острым носом. В тот вечер на ней был брючный костюм мужского кроя, тёмные волосы она забрала в хвост; передние, более короткие пряди в причёске не держались, и Диана постоянно убирала их за ухо тонкими узловатыми пальцами. В каждом её движении сквозила какая-то удивительная грация, совершенно естественная, природная, возможно даже, не вполне осознаваемая ею самой, и оттого ещё более притягательная. Диана легко смеялась над тем, что казалось ей смешным, и совершенно не переживала, если какие-то шутки Бонда были слишком личными, чтобы она могла их понять.

Сам Бонд тоже был не один, но о своей спутнице почти не вспоминал, и та откровенно скучала, потеряв какой-либо интерес с разговору. После ужина Бонд посадил её на такси, сказав, что нехорошо себя чувствует, и пообещал позвонить. Всю ночь он провёл дома у Морана, рассказывая Диане истории из своего военного прошлого, и Себастьян, смеясь, пил виски прямо из горлышка и уверял Диану, что все эти рассказы она смело может поделить пополам. Бонд чувствовал себя удивительно комфортно и легко, словно они с Себом были вдвоём, и с ними не было никого постороннего. Но и тогда ещё он не понимал в полной мере, что означает Диана для них обоих.

Лишь на следующее утро, когда она вышла в кухню, заспанная, без макияжа, в рубашке Себастьяна, надетой на голое тело, но без единого признака похмелья, Бонд, варивший в тот момент кофе, удивлённо осознал, что ощущает её присутствие так, словно эта женщина была здесь всегда. С самого начала. Словно последняя деталь паззла встала на своё место, и картина наконец-то стала полной.

***

Похороны М совершенно не были похожи на похороны Морана. Себастьяну досталось место в родовой усыпальнице, и провожать его пришли только Бонд с Дианой, полдюжины бывших партнёров по покеру и троюродный кузен — им так и не удалось выяснить, кто его пригласил.

М, вернее, Оливию Мэнсфилд, в девичестве Маудслей, хоронили на Хайгейтском кладбище. С полагающимися почестями и небольшой, но внушительной толпой провожающих, среди которых не должно было быть Бонда, но он был там всё равно.

Несмотря на стоявшую в Лондоне осень, день выдался ясным, и на уже пожухлой, но всё ещё зелёной траве в ярком солнечном свете сверкали капли дождевой воды. Дождь прошёл ночью; земля под ногами была топкой, в воздухе висел густой запах влажной земли. Было достаточно тепло, и над травой стелилась едва заметная дымка.  
Приблизившись к яме, приготовленной для гроба М, Бонд увидел на дне довольно глубокую мутную лужу; к горлу подступила дурнота, но он заставил себя не отворачиваться.

Когда хоронили Морана, было лето, но весь день шёл холодный хлёсткий дождь, налетавший с порывами ветра и неуловимо напоминавший Бонду самого Себастьяна.  
Сейчас всё было совсем по-другому, однако Бонд испытывал стойкое ощущение дежа вю. Всё повторялось, и он снова ничего не мог сделать. Да, в этот раз он отправил на тот свет ублюдка, вот только не Сильва был причиной гибели М, а сам Бонд.

Нет, его не грызло чувство вины, не мучили кошмары, ему не казалось, что он утратил хватку или что ему пора в отставку. Чувством, которое он испытывал, была ярость, скручивавшая его изнутри и гнавшая вперёд.

Он оставил Себастьяна одного, и тот погиб. Не факт, что всё сложилось бы иначе, будь Бонд с ним, но всё это время Бонд верил, что смог бы, хотя бы, смириться с этим, если бы знал, что сделал всё возможное.

Сейчас, глядя на то, как опускается в землю гроб с телом М, он совсем не чувствовал в себе готовности принять её смерть, хотя на этот раз он был рядом и сделал всё возможное.

Но этого было недостаточно. Возможностей Джеймса Бонда было недостаточно, и это выводило его из себя, заставляло сжимать в бессильной злости кулаки.

Тогда, после похорон Морана, он поклялся Диане, что найдёт его убийцу. Он стоял посреди кухни — всё его тело требовало действий, куда-то бежать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, и он просто не мог заставить себя опуститься на стул. Диана сидела, прислонившись спиной к стенке и обняв колени, голые ступни стояли на самом краешке стула, и Бонд мимолётно подумал, что это должно быть неудобно и даже больно. Она была совершенно спокойна; её глаза покраснели от слёз, пальцы заметно дрожали, когда она щёлкнула зажигалкой, но, тем не менее, она действительно была спокойна. В ответ на слова Бонда она грустно улыбнулась и сделала глубокую затяжку.

— Я знаю, Джеймс, — произнесла она. — Не думаю, что это поможет мне, но… я уверена, он бы хотел, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Он бы хотел, — эхом откликнулся Бонд. Он закрыл глаза, прижав веки пальцами, затем сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и всё-таки сел за стол. Рядом с этой женщиной казалось невозможным испытывать всю ту бездну эмоций, которая разрывала его на части изнутри. Неколебимое, отрешённое спокойствие Дианы словно гасило все яркие всплески чувств, помогая Бонду успокоиться самому.

Сейчас её не было рядом с ним, и некому было погасить его ярость.

Он поклялся отомстить, но за прошедший год не сумел приблизиться к убийце ни на шаг — тот исчез, растворился, сменив имя и внешность, и ни связей Бонда, ни доступных ему ресурсов не хватало на то, чтобы найти его снова.

Он поклялся защитить М любой ценой, даже ценой собственной жизни, но и в этом не преуспел.

Его клятвы оказались бесполезной пылью, и Бонд злился от этого ещё сильнее.

Вечером того же дня, сразу после похорон М, он получил первое задание от своего нового шефа. 

Когда через неделю он вернулся в Лондон, Таннер передал ему папку с надписью «Джеймс Мориарти. Совершенно секретно» и штампом МИ-5. Бонд не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Время слов закончилось.

***

Дом, в котором держали Мориарти, вернее, как его теперь звали — Джима Дойла, был защищён по высшему уровню. Множество камер, установленных так, чтобы не оставалось ни одной «слепой» зоны, дюжина охранников — настоящие профессионалы, больше похожие на контрактников, нежели на сотрудников какой-то частной охранной фирмы. Так оно, впрочем, и было, МИ-5 явно стремилась обеспечить безопасность своей новой игрушки любой ценой.

Бонд не знал, зачем МИ-5 Мориарти и чем он так ценен. Ещё совсем недавно этот человек считался террористом и врагом Короны, теперь же он неожиданно оказался в сфере интересов внутренней безопасности, а МИ-6 могла заняться чем-нибудь более важным, поиграть в песочнице, например. Сэр Джонатан явно считал, что Мэллори, едва вступивший на свой пост, растеряется и даст слабину; при прежней М он бы не стал действовать с настолько явным неуважением к коллегам с другого берега Темзы. Но подковёрная возня и противостояние двух разведок интересовали сейчас Бонда в последнюю очередь. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Бонд бы с удовольствием строил догадки и предположения, переставлял бы фигурки на воображаемой шахматной доске, пытаясь проследить ход мыслей верхушки МИ-6 и просчитать их интересы.

Но речь шла о Мориарти, и всё остальное становилось неважным. Сейчас Бонд был тем, кого в нём так боялась всегда увидеть М. Он был безжалостным убийцей, жёстким и хладнокровным, действующим не раздумывая и не колеблясь, не оглядываясь на возможные последствия и чужое мнение. Всё, что его интересовало, это на сколько минут прототип нового изобретения Кью выведет из строя систему наблюдения, как быстро сработает парализующий газ при такой скорости ветра и насколько надёжна маска-противогаз, которую он не успел испытать перед вылазкой. Моран, всегда считавший, что Бонд непозволительно много думает, был бы доволен им сейчас.

Мориарти должен был провести в Лондоне всего две ночи. Бонд уже упустил его в Швейцарии и слишком поздно понял, что имеет дело именно с ним, в Уганде. В этот раз у него не было права на ошибку.

Однако действовать нужно было предельно осторожно. Бонд читал отчёт о неудачной операции Морана — и сам Моран, и его напарник сделали всё как надо, идеальный план, идеальный выбор позиции для стрелка, идеальная засада. Вот только Мориарти оказался не идиотом и слишком быстро догадался, что происходит. А потом мгновенно рассчитал, где должен был прятаться снайпер. Напарник Морана погиб первым — если бы он выжил, Бонд лично свернул бы ему шею, так что парню повезло. Моран успел уложить двоих противников и почти сумел уйти, его машина была припаркована так, чтобы он мог покинуть точку в считанные секунды. Но он не мог знать, что у людей Мориарти был гранатомёт. В самом деле, какой нормальный человек заставляет своих телохранителей повсюду таскать с собой гранатомёт? Вот только Мориарти не был нормальным человеком. От такого психа стоило ждать чего угодно, и даже тот факт, что этот дом был временным жилищем, не был поводом расслабляться.

Он включил прототип от Кью, дождался, следуя инструкции, когда индикатор на ближайшей камере моргнул несколько раз подряд, и кинулся к высокому забору. Преодолеть его можно было бы в два счёта, но Бонд знал, что по верхнему краю проходит лазерная сетка, которую необходимо было закольцевать. На это ушло секунд десять. Просто спрыгивать на землю тоже было нельзя — на плане, который раздобыл Бонд, там значились датчики, рассыпанные на расстоянии двадцати сантиметров друг от друга. Держась одной рукой за трос, закреплённый на стене, Бонд второй достал из кармана портативный детектор и, нагнувшись как можно ниже, поводил им над землёй. Детектор пискнул пару раз; Бонд оттолкнулся от стены обеими ногами, сдвигаясь немного в сторону и одновременно чуть ослабляя трос, после чего повторил операцию. «Нащупав» свободный от датчиков пятак земли, Бонд наконец-то ступил на него и отстегнул себя от троса.

До дома он добрался в несколько быстрых перебежек, замирая каждый раз в тени на несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не заметил.  
Первого охранника Бонд обезвредил на ступеньках террасы. Тот успел заметить только скользнувшую на периферии тень.

Второго он снял уже на самой террасе, так же быстро. Третий едва не поднял тревогу, и Бонду пришлось потратить несколько лишних секунд, чтобы расправиться с ним. Этот третий был профи и отлично дрался, но Бонд был лучше. Он быстро залепил разбитую бровь клочком пластыря, катушка с которым была закреплена на поясе его комбинезона как раз на такой случай, и вправил выбитое плечо.

Ещё секунд пять ушло на четвертого. Примерно тогда Бонд заподозрил неладное.

Это было слишком легко.

Он проскользнул в дом, вынув стекло в одном из огромных, во всю стену, окон. Стекло было пронизано тонкими, почти не видимыми глазом проводками-датчиками, но Бонд знал, как сделать, чтобы разрезанный проводок не послал сигнал тревоги.

Внутри было гораздо больше мест, где можно было укрыться от чужого взгляда, и Бонду удалось подняться на второй этаж, оставшись незамеченным. Прибор Кью показывал, что у него в запасе ещё тридцать секунд; этого было мало, но Бонду должно было хватить.

Вот только он уже знал, что всё бесполезно.

В этом доме не было Мориарти.

Он всё-таки проверил спальню и кабинет, только чтобы убедиться: интуиция не подвела.

Бонд остановился посреди пустого кабинета и выругался вслух. Он не знал, умышленно ли его подставили, или люди Таннера просто достали не те данные. Это уже не имело значения.

Кью, разумеется, ошибся, и прототип сдох за пятнадцать секунд до того, как камеры должны были включиться снова. Впрочем, это тоже уже не имело значения.

На то, чтобы покинуть дом и прилегающую к нему территорию, у Бонда ушло гораздо меньше времени, чем на то, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, но каждая из затраченных на уход секунд стоила ему крови. И на этот раз у него не было снайпера, который прикрыл бы его точечным огнём.

Этого снайпера больше не было в живых, и Бонд опять не смог за него отомстить.

Должно быть, именно злость помогла ему уйти живым.

***

— Вы сошли с ума? — голос Гарета Мэллори звучал очень тихо и ровно, но в нём слышалась едва сдерживаемая ярость, грозившая в любой момент прорваться наружу. Бонд почему-то именно так и представлял гнев в исполнении нового М, но совсем не думал, что сам и станет первым зрителем подобного спектакля в стенах МИ-6. А в том, что он был первым, Бонд не сомневался: МИ-6 могла сколько угодно раз быть Секретной Службой, но слухи здесь разлетались так же быстро, как и в любой другой организации. Тем более — слухи о новом начальстве.

Бонд сидел в своём кресле очень прямо, стараясь не беспокоить многочисленные раны, полученные накануне. Диана обрабатывала их полночи, попутно высказывая Бонду всё, что думала о его умственных способностях и их соотношении со способностью находить себе смертоубийственные приключения в любой точке земного шара. Список претензий накопился знатный, потому что Диана говорила и говорила, не замолкая, лишь под конец, устав, она замолчала, давая наконец Бонду возможность вставить хоть слово. Бонд воспользовался этим, чтобы глухо произнести: «Его там не было». Больше Диана не сказала ничего.

По сравнению с этим гнев Мэллори был чем-то совершенно тривиальным и нестрашным.

— Вы меня не слушаете, — заявил М, выходя из-за своего стола. В следующий момент он навис над Бондом, с силой толкнув его кресло назад, и Бонд едва не вздрогнул, увидев прямо перед собой полный бешенства взгляд. — Какого чёрта вы творите?! Я знаю, что это были вы, у меня есть записи с камер наблюдения, да и ваши раны говорят за себя, — он хлопнул Бонда по плечу, и тот невольно дёрнулся от резкой боли. — Что вам было непонятно, Бонд?! Я даже не спрашиваю, откуда вы взяли план дома, с Таннером я буду говорить отдельно. Я просто хочу знать, чем вы думали, когда настолько откровенно подставляли меня под удар МИ-5.

— Джеймс Мориарти убил Себастьяна Морана. Я поклялся за него отомстить.

Бонд смотрел прямо перед собой в одну точку, минуя взгляд М и стараясь говорить ровно и сдержанно. Сломанное ребро в этом не слишком помогало.

— Я читал ваше досье, — резким тоном произнёс Мэллори, перебивая его. — У вас был шанс, М отправила вас исправить ошибку, допущенную Мораном. Но вы не справились. И что теперь? Вы будете и дальше нарушать правила, пока не достигнете цели или пока вас не пристрелят во время очередной попытки? — Он выпрямился и развернулся к Бонду спиной. Сделав несколько медленных шагов по направлению к столу, он снова повернулся, опускаясь на краешек, и когда он снова посмотрел на Бонда, тот увидел в его взгляде смесь усталости и разочарования. — М считала вас одним из главных инструментов МИ-6. Самый преданный, самый успешный, самый лучший. Она полагалась на вас и на сто процентов вам доверяла. Но я не могу доверять человеку, который рисует интересами МИ-6 ради своих собственных. Так скажите, что же мне делать с вами? Сдать МИ-5? Они жаждут крови, и я очень их понимаю.

— Местонахождение Мориарти снова неизвестно, — полуутвердительно произнёс Бонд, игнорируя вопрос. М прищурился, затем кивнул.

— МИ-5 не станет снова рисковать. Его спрячут так, что вы никогда не сможете найти.

— Если вам станет когда-нибудь известно, где он, вы позволите мне убить его. — Это снова не было вопросом, и М это понял.

— Если его смерть не будет противоречить интересам МИ-6. Да.

— Он террорист, — Бонд стиснул зубы. — Его смерть не может быть в наших интересах.

— Я должен предвидеть любые варианты развития событий.

Бонд вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Мэллори был прав. Он не для того служил столько лет МИ-6, чтобы послать всё к чёрту ради вновь ускользнувшего шанса на месть. В конце концов, и в этом Мэллори снова был прав, Бонд сам упустил свою возможность.

— Этого больше не повторится, сэр.

— Я хочу услышать извинения.

Бонд снова стиснул зубы и проговорил, не разжимая их:

— Я прошу прощения за свои действия. Этого больше не повторится.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, вы сегодня же покидаете Лондон. У меня есть для вас задание.

— Не уверен, что справлюсь сейчас с каким-то заданием, сэр.

Взгляд Мэллори стал колючим и тяжёлым.

— Я не спрашиваю вашего мнения, 007. Если вы не хотите, чтобы вас арестовали за измену родине, вы сядете на сегодняшний рейс и полетите выполнять задание. И я хочу, чтобы это задание было выполнено. — Он сумрачно усмехнулся и добавил: — Считайте это своим наказанием.

***

Вернувшись, Бонд обнаружил на столе в кухне блокнотный лист с посланием от Дианы. Её почерк странным образом походил на почерк Морана — такой же угол наклона, примерно та же сила нажима, та же угловатость, такие же резкие чёрточки, соединяющие буквы между собой. Но если Моран писал чётко и разборчиво, то почерк Дианы, несмотря на сходство в мелочах, был совершенно нечитаем. Иногда Бонду казалось, что какой-то особый шифр, который должны быть способны понять только агенты МИ-6.

Однако ничего секретного в записке не содержалось. Диана сообщала, что уехала на неделю в Прагу, по работе, и она надеялась, что Бонд будет хорошим мальчиком и не пропадёт без неё.

Бонд сел за стол, машинально складывая листок с запиской в несколько раз. Его взгляд бесцельно скользнул по дверцам кухонных шкафчиков и остановился на той, за которой пряталась бутылка виски. Однако напиваться в одиночестве в тишине пустой квартиры Бонду не хотелось сейчас совершенно.

Он закрыл глаза и крепко сжал ладонями голову. Ему нужен был Моран. Ему всегда нужен был Моран, но сейчас, сегодня — больше, чем обычно. Бонд не мог дышать, не мог думать; ему казалось, что если он представит себе во всех подробностях, это произойдёт на самом деле, и Моран войдёт в кухню, ободряюще коснётся ладонью его плеча, достанет бутылку и разольёт виски в два стакана, до краёв. И они будут пить, молча, лишь изредка обмениваясь какими-то фразами, но это будет нормально — это всегда было нормальным для них двоих. В такие моменты им не нужны были слова, они знали друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы задавать вопросы и верить в возможные ответы. Они пили, пока Моран не решал, что им обоим хватит, и Бонд беспрекословно позволял ему убрать на место бутылку. А затем они трахались, и всё, о чём Бонд мог думать в те моменты, это терпкий запах кожи Себастьяна, его напряжённые мышцы рук, пресса, спины и бёдер, тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание и уверенные резкие движения.

Они чувствовали друг друга, как самих себя, и теперь, когда Морана больше не было в живых, Бонду казалось, что он сам наполовину мёртв.

Он тряхнул головой и поднялся со стула. Неожиданно ему стало очевидным, что только постоянные задания и присутствие Дианы не позволяло ему сойти с ума, и сейчас, когда Бонд впервые за долгое время остался один, контроль над собой и чувство реальности ускользали от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. Ему нужны были люди, любые и желательно незнакомые. Он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, ему просто нужно было слышать чужие голоса.

Бар располагался всего в квартале от квартиры Морана. Бонд хорошо знал это место — Моран проводил здесь почти все свободные вечера, да и сам Бонд порой присоединялся к нему. Иногда они просто сидели вдвоём, иногда цепляли каких-нибудь девушек. Диану Себастьян не приводил сюда ни разу, и Бонд мог лишь догадываться о том, почему.

Бонд не приходил сюда ни разу с тех пор, как Морана не стало, и сейчас, толкая тяжёлую дверь, словно почувствовал на миг его присутствие.

Он прошёл через весь зал и опустился за их с Себастьяном обычный столик. Он стоял в углу, и свет от ближайшей лампы почти не дотягивался до него, оставляя в тени. Идеальное место для того, кто хочет побыть среди людей, но совершенно не испытывает желания с ними общаться.

Бонд успел пропустить уже два стакана виски, когда дверь открылась, пропуская внутрь компанию каких-то парней. Один из них, бросив взгляд в угол, где сидел Бонд, вдруг замер, затем расплылся в улыбке и, сказав что-то своим приятелям, двинулся через зал.

— Эй, Себастьян! Чувак, какая встреча! Сто лет тебя не видел!

Бонд хотел было привычно поправить парня, сказать, что тот обознался, и он не Моран. Но слова застряли в горле, и вместо этого он, чуть нахмурившись, кивнул.

— Да, давно меня здесь не было. 

Позже, вернувшись уже ближе к утру в пустую квартиру, всё ещё, даже спустя год, пропитанную запахом Морана, он будет стоять в ванной, прижавшись лбом к холодному зеркалу, и пытаться действительно представить того на своём месте. Что бы сделал Себастьян, если бы Бонд погиб? Смирился бы с его смертью, уйдя с головой в выполнение задач, поставленным перед ним?

Нет, и Бонд знал это даже лучше, возможно, чем сам Моран. «Он бы хотел, чтобы ты это сделал», — сказала Диана, и она была совершенно права. Моран хотел бы, чтобы Бонд закончил за него то проваленное задание, ставшее для Себастьяна последним. Моран хотел бы, чтобы Мориарти умылся кровью. И если бы он был на месте Бонда — о, он бы не остановился, пока не дошёл бы до самого конца, и ни Мэллори, ни МИ-5 не смогли бы его остановить.

Джеймс Бонд был слишком предан Англии и МИ-6, и он уже колебался, почти готовый сломаться и отступить.

Значит, он должен был стать Себастьяном Мораном.


	5. Интерлюдия 2

— Я рассказал тебе всё, — Гарет развёл руками и взял со стола до сих пор не тронутый стакан.

— Не сказал бы, чтобы этого было много.

— У нас был уговор, Майкрофт. Я рассказываю то, что знаю сам, ты, в ответ, делишься информацией, которой владеет МИ-5.

— Я надеюсь, ты поведёшь себя как взрослый человек и не станешь дразнить этими данными Джонатана, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

Гарет посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Не путай меня со своим братом. Я не издеваюсь над людьми. Впрочем, если сэр Джонатан сам нарвётся…

Майкрофт закатил глаза и недовольно сообщил:

— Себастьян Моран наводил справки о Мориарти незадолго до событий этой пятницы.

— Себастьян Моран мёртв.

— Я ответил то же самое, когда мне на стол положили отчёт. Джонатан убеждён, что Моран ушёл в самоволку, а вы его покрываете.

— Можешь передать своему сэру Джонатану, — начал Гарет, но осёкся и закончил, невнятно бурча себе нос, — мои наилучшие пожелания.

— Крепкий старик, — довольно улыбнулся Майкрофт, что в его исполнении смотрелась жутковато. — Не видит порой дальше собственного носа, но свою работу знает превосходно. Даже если бы я хотел его кем-то заменить, вряд ли смог бы найти подходящего кандидата.

— Моран, — напомнил Гарет. Майкрофт бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Моран. У меня есть целая папка с показаниями различных людей, общавшихся с твоим якобы покойным агентом спустя год или полтора после его предполагаемой кончины. И как прикажешь это расценивать?

— Моран мёртв, — терпеливо повторил Гарет. — Я распорядился о проведении эксгумации. ДНК тканей тела совпадает с образцами ДНК Морана, хранившимися в нашей базе данных.

Майкрофт открыл рот, чтобы возразить что-то ещё, но закрыл его, не сказав ни слова, и с подозрением прищурился.

— Ты что-то знаешь.

— Ровно столько же, сколько и ты.

— Гарет, — угрожающе произнёс Майрофт, и Гарет вздохнул. Он открыл папку с досье на Морана и положил её перед Майкрофтом.

— Себастьян Моран. — Рядом легла вторая папку, с досье на Бонда. — Джеймс Бонд. Что-нибудь замечаешь?

— Они похожи, — согласился Майкрофт. — Но это ничего не объясняет. Нельзя выдать себя за кого-то настолько успешно, чтобы в это поверили все, включая старых знакомых Морана.

— Они с Бондом были друзьями в колледже. Бонд знал его, как самого себя. И пропал он, кстати, как раз полгода назад. Кроме того, — Гарет замялся, — это только слухи, так что я не могу гарантировать точность информации. Но поговаривают, что они были любовниками.

— Бонд и Моран? Хм, это объясняет упорство, с которым Бонд пытался за него мстить. Но ты говорил, у Морана была девушка?

Гарет развёл руками.

— Я же говорю, информация непроверенная. Но, вспоминая, как Бонд говорил о Моране… знаешь, я готов поверить.

Майкрофт поднялся на ноги.

— Ты с самого начала был уверен, что убийство Мориарти — дело рук Бонда, не так ли?

— Ты не спрашивал моего мнения. Ты только просил информацию о Моране.

— Вы всё ещё продолжаете поиски Бонда?

— Да.

— Отзови своих людей. И передай Джонатану всё, что у вас есть на этих двоих. Особенно меня интересует эта девушка Морана.

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать, Майкрофт?

— Он вышел из-под контроля. Забудь о нём.

— Он всё ещё мой агент. Я хочу, чтобы вы ставили нас в известность о процессе поисков.

— Хорошо, — слишком легко согласился Майкрофт, но Гарет сделал вид, что поверил ему.


	6. Часть 3

«Я — Себастьян Моран».

Выдавать себя за Морана было трудно, но Бонд действительно изучил своего лучшего друга досконально. Любимый сорт виски и по или против часовой стрелки он болтал напиток в стакане, когда задумывался; какими двумя пальцами он зажимал сигарету и как глубоко затягивался; какие шутки вспоминал в разных ситуациях и над какими анекдотами никогда не смеялся, считая их глупыми; с какой интонацией он приветствовал старых знакомых и какие эмоции у него вызывали разговоры о политике.

С людьми было сложнее — Моран знал слишком многих, но Бонд не зря был шпионом. Услышать в чужом разговоре нужное имя, пробить его в базах МИ-6 и Скотланд-Ярда, в некоторых случаях, спросить у Дианы — в девяноста процентах случаев этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что этому человеку может понадобиться от Морана. Или наоборот, что от него могло быть нужно самому Себастьяну.

Бонд знал, что у Морана было множество связей и знакомств, но не задумывался никогда о том, насколько глубоко уходят эти связи.

Однако самым сложным был покер.

Моран не просто играл в карты — он был известен во всех подпольных игральных клубах Лондона, и каждый третий, кто хоть раз садился с ним за стол, должен был ему денег.

Страсть Морана к игре была известна Бонду ещё с колледжа, но Моран не был азартен, ему нравился сам процесс и нравились сильные противники. Он редко играл с однокурсниками — среди них не было игроков его уровня, и Морану быстро становилось скучно.

Именно он научил играть самого Бонда. Правила тот, разумеется, знал и до встречи с Себастьяном и частенько играл — с переменным успехом, впрочем. Но Моран научил его играть по-настоящему, по-крупному, и, что самое главное, научил выигрывать. Бонд знал его уловки, Бонд умел блефовать и умел выстраивать свою игру по той же модели, что и Моран, но, несмотря на это, он всё равно играл хуже, и рано или поздно кто-то должен был это заметить.

«Я — Себастьян Моран».

Моран как игрок высокого класса и представитель древнего рода имел входы в самые престижные и закрытые покерные клубы. Но Бонда вовсе не интересовало, где просаживают средства налогоплательщиков крупные чиновники со звучными фамилиями; он искал совсем других знакомств — ему нужны были те, кто знал, где прячется Джеймс Мориарти.

Мориарти не был обычным преступником. Это был человек, который выкрал секретные документы из внутренней базы данных правительства Великобритании, просто чтобы показать, что он способен на это технически. А затем выставил их на торги, превратив всё в настоящий фарс и вынудив британские спецслужбы участвовать в аукционе в числе остальных покупателей — просто потому что другого способа сохранить секретность у них не оставалось. Намного проще было бы назначить сумму выкупа сразу, но это было бы гораздо менее унизительно. И не так весело.

Джеймсу Мориарти было чудовищно скучно. Поговаривали, что он периодически нанимал киллеров, чтобы те пытались его убить. С каждым разом желающих попробовать становилось всё меньше — Моран был далеко не первым и уж точно не последним, кто погиб, пытаясь добраться до него.

Пожалуй, это объясняло, зачем телохранители Мориарти таскали с собой базуку.

Хотя Бонд, на их месте, применил бы её против самого Мориарти.

«Я — Себастьян Моран».

Он напоминал себе об этом каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Садясь за стол, опираться на левый локоть. Не заказывать водку с мартини — Моран терпеть не мог это сочетание. Брезгливо морщиться, когда рядом кто-то закуривает сигару. Язвить меньше и тоньше, но более зло. Диана помогала ему в этом, подсказывая детали, показывая едва заметные мелочи, искусным макияжем доводила сходство до абсолюта, заставляла вновь и вновь репетировать перед зеркалом, отрабатывая походку и жестикуляцию, даже когда самому Бонду казалось, что отличить его от настоящего Морана уже совершенно невозможно.

С каждым разом перевоплощение удавалось ему всё проще и естественнее. Моран всегда был для него словно продолжением его собственного я, и все его привычки, любимые жесты и фразы, его мимика и интонации не просто ложились на личность Бонда, а словно врастали в него, становясь второй кожей. Становясь его вторым я.

Или, возможно, даже первым.

С нужным человеком он познакомился спустя полгода. Джереми Кларк был одним из тех неприметных людей, которых легко не узнать в толпе и с которыми ни за что не придёт в голову познакомиться просто так. Джереми Кларк был гением бухгалтерского учёта — серым и незаметным человеком, без которого финансовая и криминальная деятельность многих уважаемых людей была бы просто невозможна.

Мориарти был одним из главных клиентов Кларка, и Бонд был уверен на сто процентов, что Мориарти не отказаться бы от его услуг даже в интересах собственной безопасности.

Моран, чьё присутствие за своим плечом Бонд ощущал теперь постоянно, считал, что Кларка следует прижать. Бонд был с ним в этом полностью согласен.

***

— Мой вопрос очень прост, мистер Кларк, и я искренне не понимаю, почему вы так упрямо отказываетесь на него отвечать, — дружелюбно заметил Бонд, вертя в руках нож для бумаг, взятый со стола самого Кларка.

Они сидели в гостиной его дома, очень удобно располагавшегося на отшибе. По телевизору шёл какой-то боевик, в динамиках то и дело гремели выстрелы и раздавались чьи-то крики. У Джереми Кларка был шикарный домашний кинотеатр — возможно, с не самым большим плазменным экраном, но зато с действительно отличным звуком. Бонд так и сказал ему, пока привязывал к выдвинутому в центр комнаты стулу.

Жена и дочь Кларка — темнокожая красавица Джанет и смуглая вертлявая Эмили — сидели на диване; Джанет прижимала голову дочери к своему плечу, чтобы девочка ничего не видела, но та, не вполне понимая, что происходит, то и дело пыталась вывернуться из рук матери и посмотреть.

Бонд до поры до времени не обращал на них внимание.

— Мистер Кларк? — позвал он, заметив, что пленник уже близок к шоковому состоянию. Он был пока почти цел — несколько ссадин и тонкая кровоточащая царапина на щеке не в счёт, — но трясся от страха, постепенно отключаясь от окружающего мира. — Мистер Кларк, — Бонд с силой ударил его ладонью по щеке, отчего голова Кларка дёрнулась, — нехорошо так вести себя с гостями. Я пытаюсь поддерживать беседу, а вы что же? Молчите?

— Я н… я н-не знаю, где он, — выдавил Кларк. В его глазах металась паника. — Я не знаю, где Мориарти!

— Но вы поддерживаете связь. Я знаю, что он в Лондоне, мистер Кларк. Или можно просто Джереми? Можно, да? Ты же не против? Мы уже так хорошо знакомы, что можно звать друг друга по имени. Так вот, Джереми, — Бонд резким ударом вонзил нож для бумаги в бедро Кларка, одновременно зажимая ему рот второй ладонью, так что раздавшийся крик прозвучал глухо и сдавленно, — где Джим Мориарти?

Он отнял ладонь, и Кларк, тяжело дыша и судорожно всхлипывая, затряс головой.

— Вы не понимаете, — зашептал он сбивчиво, — мне этого не простят. Он убьёт меня. И мою семью. И убьёт не сразу, вы же понимаете, о чём я. Пожалуйста, — он всё ещё надеялся на что-то, Бонд читал это в его глазах, — пожалуйста, поймите. Я просто не могу.

Бонд стиснул зубы. Он мог начать пытать Кларка по всем правилам, и тот заговорил бы очень скоро. Но времени было слишком мало — слишком велика вероятность, что соседи всё же услышат крики или же пожалуются в полицию на громко работающий среди ночи телевизор. Похищать же и увозить Кларка куда-то ещё было тоже неразумно — по всему городу было слишком много камер.

«Ты знаешь, что надо делать», — шепнул Моран. Он отделился от сгустившейся за спиной Бонда тени и, положив руку ему на плечо, коснулся губами напряжённой шеи. «Ты же знаешь, Джеймс».

Бонд сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Отойдя от Кларка, он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и приставил его ко лбу Джанет. Кларк испуганно дёрнулся на своём стуле, словно попытался, забыв о верёвках, вскочить на ноги.

— Мориарти, может, и придёт за тобой. Но я-то уже здесь, и, поверь мне, Джереми, я пущу твоей жене пулю в лоб куда быстрее, чем до неё доберутся люди Мориарти.

— Вы блефуете, — с отчаянной уверенностью заявил Кларк, и для Бонда это стало полной неожиданностью. — Вы блефуете! — в его голосе прорезались злые истеричные нотки. — Вы только и умеете, что запугивать таких, как я, но Мориарти вам не по зубам! Мориарти никого не запугивает, он сам и есть страх.

Бонд прищурился. «Позволь, я помогу тебе», — предложил Моран, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и обнимая одной рукой за талию. Второй рукой он обхватил ладонь Бонда, направляя и поддерживая её. Его указательный палец лёг на курок "Вальтера" поверх пальца Бонда.

— К сожалению, Джереми, — очень спокойно произнёс Бонд, и сейчас он копировал ленивые интонации Морана уже совершенно неосознанно, — я не блефую.

Грянувший выстрел растворился в какофонии звуков, доносившихся из динамиков. На стену за спиной у Джанет Кларк брызнуло красным; её голова, резко дёрнувшись, откинулась назад, и распахнутые в ужасе глаза уставились в потолок. Бонд — нет, скорее Моран, потому что сам Бонд был слишком шокирован этим зрелищем, — протянул руку и опустил веки Джанет.

— Ну что, ты всё ещё считаешь, что Мориарти страшнее, чем я? — Моран обернулся к Джереми Кларку и доброжелательно улыбнулся.

Джереми с трудом заставил себе перевести взгляд от мёртвой жены на Бонда и судорожно сглотнул.

— Умоляю… умоляю, не трогайте Эмили. Я… я всё скажу. Всё скажу!

— Хорошо, — Моран кивнул. — Я слушаю.

***

Он пришёл домой в четыре часа ночи, весь покрытый чужой кровью и с трудом соображающий, что делает. Он механическим движением снял с себя куртку, затем сразу принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Диана, словно что-то почувствовав, выбежала из своей комнаты и, мгновенно оценив состояние Бонда, кинулась помогать. Бонд, не возражая, позволил ей снять с него испачканную в крови рубашку и не отреагировал, когда Диана принялась расстёгивать на нём брюки, раздевая до трусов. Затем она затащила его в душ и включила горячую воду.

Бонд стоял под тугими струями воды, отфыркиваясь и тряся головой, когда она затекала ему в рот и нос. Он до сих пор ещё чувствовал уверенные пальцы Морана, сжимающие его ладонь на рукояти Вальтера и направляющие руку.

Он сам не смог бы этого сделать. Не смог бы застрелить Джанет Кларк. Не смог бы, выслушав сбивчивый рассказ Джереми Кларка и убедившись, что это действительно всё, избавиться от свидетелей. Бонд никогда не убивал детей и старался по возможности не трогать женщин. Это было его внутренним табу, впитанным с молоком матери и взращенным строгим воспитанием, которое дала ему тётка.

Однако у Морана подобных табу просто не было, и его рука не дрогнула, когда он стрелял в шестилетнюю девочку, смотревшую на него с боязливым интересом и до сих пор покрытую кровью своей матери.

Бонд закричал и ударил ладонью по стене.

Это было слишком. Он перешёл черту.

— Джеймс, — негромко позвала Диана, прикасаясь к его плечу. Он обернулся.

Она стояла рядом с ним под душем, не обращая внимания на то, что её тонкая ночная рубашка в одно мгновение промокла до нитки и теперь липла к телу. Взгляд Бонда невольно скользнул по слишком отчётливо очерченной груди и вниз, по контуру плоского живота, слегка различимого под ставшей почти прозрачной тканью, к глубокой тени между бёдер.

— Джеймс, — снова произнесла Диана, обхватывая его за шею и прижимаясь к его лбу. — Что происходит? Кого ты убил?

Она не спрашивала, зачем он это сделал, и ни в чём не обвиняла. Она просто предлагала ему выговориться, и впервые за долгие годы Бонду действительно хотелось это сделать.

Он обнял её за талию, чувствуя под пальцами горячее тело.

— Я нашёл его, — хрипло сказал Бонд. Он вдохнул глубже, пытаясь успокоиться, и продолжил уже более уверенным голосом. — Я знаю того, кто сможет вывести меня на Мориарти. Но для этого пришлось отнять три жизни.

— Это стоило того? — И вновь она не пыталась его судить, она хотела лишь знать, оправдывает ли он сам собственные действия местью за Морана. Но это не были его действия.

— Это сделал не я, это сделал он сам. Себастьян был там со мной. Я чувствовал его, понимаешь? — несмотря на горячую воду, его начинало трясти. Диана провела кончиками пальцев по его виску и скуле, обвела линию подбородка, остановившись в уголке глубокой складки возле рта.

— Он всегда с тобой, Джеймс, — произнесла она, не отрывая пальцев от его лица. — Он внутри тебя.

Бонд перехватил руку Дианы и прижался губами к центру её раскрытой ладони. Диана не пыталась отстраниться, по-прежнему обнимая его за шею, и когда Бонд, подняв голову, поцеловал её в губы, она не стала сопротивляться.

Она целовала не Джеймса Бонда, а Себастьяна Морана, и он ничего не имел против, потому что так действительно было проще.

***

Он шёл к цели, оставляя за собой след из трупов. В нём оставалось всё меньше от Джеймса Бонда, и теперь даже дома он продолжал говорить и двигаться, как Моран. Он ловил на себе тревожные взгляды Дианы, но она молчала, принимая правила игры. Даже в постели она называла его Себастьяном, и он был благодарен ей за это.

А потом он перестал обращать внимание, окончательно перевоплотившись в Морана даже в мыслях. Бонд был отличным разведчиком, но время шпионов закончилось, начиналось время убийц, и он уступил место тому, кто лучше него умел убивать. Джеймс Бонд перестал существовать, и Себастьян Моран сам мстил за себя, прокладывая дорогу к своей цели, выполняя своё проваленное задание.

Он шёл по следу Мориарти, как охотничья собака, почти инстинктивно угадывая направление и минуя все расставленные на его пути ловушки.

Теперь Мориарти носил имя Марка Грейвза и жил в роскошном доме в Белгравии, у всех на виду и ни от кого не скрываясь. Его безопасность была организована со всеми предосторожностями — агенты МИ-5 заполоняли весь квартал, и невозможно было ступить и шагу, чтобы не столкнуться с одним из них. Все подступы к дому были перекрыты, на крыше через улицу сидел снайпер, по улицам прогуливались домохозяйки с натасканными на взрывчатку лабрадорами. Идиллическая картина, убивавшая на корню даже мысль о том, чтобы подобраться к Мориарти. Оставалось только сбросить на дом боеголовку, и то Моран подозревал, что сеть подземных ходов поможет Мориарти избегнуть смерти и в этом случае.

Куда проще было бы попытать счастья вне дома — Мориарти довольно часто покидал своё логово, отправляясь то на встречи с партнёрами, то в гости к друзьям из МИ-5, то просто развеяться, и защищать его в такие моменты становилось намного труднее.

Но именно это и делало нападение вне дома более предсказуемым и ожидаемым. Моран больше не собирался быть предсказуемым.

Для человека, более полугода успешно выдававшего себя за другого, уже не так сложно было вжиться в образ кого-то ещё. Неделя слежки за домом Мориарти, затем ещё месяц пристального наблюдения за каждым шагом агента Фейрстоуна, телосложением внешностью наиболее близкого к Морану и имевшего доступ к цели.

И вот в один прекрасный день вместо агента Фейрстоуна порог дома Мориарти переступил Себастьян Моран.

Он видел фотографии и знал, как выглядит Мориарти теперь и как выглядел раньше. Но всё равно не сразу узнал, увидев вживую. Джеймс Мориарти, международный террорист и преступник, взломавший базы данных МИ-6 с непринуждённым изяществом истинного гения, был похож на студента-заучку, и это впечатление не могли передать никакие фотографии. Растрёпанные волосы, сонные голубые глаза за линзами модных винтажных очков, домашний кардиган. Его лицо изменилось полностью — другой цвет и разрез глаз, другая форма носа, подбородка, другая линия бровей, отчего взгляд стал более тяжёлым, насупленным, более светлая кожа, чуть опустилась линия волос, которые значительно отросли и теперь падали на глаза чёлкой. Но субтильное телосложение и небольшой рост остались прежними, и Мориарти по-прежнему выглядел значительно моложе своих тридцати шести.

Насколько Моран помнил старые видеозаписи, на которых можно было оценить старую внешность Мориарти в движении, тогда гениальный преступник выглядел, как менеджер по продажам из магазина электротехники. На взгляд Морана, изменилось не так уж и много.

— Агент Фейрстоун, — протянул Мориарти, — доброе утро. Выглядите сегодня каким-то напряжённым. Плохо спалось?

В его голосе слышалась унизительная насмешка над правительственным агентом, вынужденным возиться с преступником, и Моран стиснул зубы, зная, что именно такой реакции ждёт от него ждут.

А затем он шагнул вперёд и одним скользящим ударом ножа, спрятанного до этого в рукаве, перерезал Мориарти глотку. Во взгляде Мориарти вспыхнуло совершенно детское изумление, он захрипел, зажимая рану, через которую неудержимо выплёскивалась его кровь. Моран не стал ждать конца — к нему уже бежали прошляпившие своего подопечного агенты, и Моран, выхватив пистолет, первым открыл огонь.

***

Это было для них уже своего рода традицией — он возвращался домой, покрытый своей или чужой кровью, а она обрабатывала его раны, вытаскивала пули, зашивала порезы, смывала с его тела грязь и пот.

Однако в этот раз он чувствовал, что что-то было по-другому. Во взгляде Дианы застыла глухая тоска, и каждое движение давалось ей через силу.

— В чём дело? — спросил Моран, перехватывая её запястье, когда она, закончив, собирала мусор и убирала лекарства в аптечку. Диана выскользнула из его хватки так легко, что ему показалось даже, будто он просто не успел поймать её руку. Только теперь он понял, что за всё это время она ни разу не прикоснулась к нему просто так, обрабатывая раны деловито и отстранённо, как чужой и равнодушный врач, а не любящая заботливая девушка. — Что не так?

— Ничего, — она повела подбородком, и выбившаяся из причёски прядь привычно упала на глаза. Диана не стала её поправлять.

Она прислонилась к дверному косяку, стоя всего в паре шагов от Морана, но тому казалось, что между ними пропасть. Она молча протянула руку, и он вложил ей в ладонь пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Я думаю, нам пора расстаться, — произнесла она наконец, закурив. Моран напрягся и поинтересовался с обманчивым равнодушием:

— И давно ты решила?

— Давно. Я решила, что уйду, когда ты закончишь с Мориарти.

— Но почему?

— Потому что так лучше для тебя. — Она повернула голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты не сможешь снова стать собой, пока я рядом. Ты должен отпустить меня, Джеймс.

— Я не Джеймс, — он вскочил на ноги, в одно мгновение оказываясь рядом с ней. — Я Себастьян. Я — это он, неужели ты не понимаешь? Я вернулся, я жив. Ты же хотела этого, разве нет? Ты смотрела на Джеймса и думала, как жаль, что вернулся он, а не я. Так вот же я! Чего ещё тебе надо?!

— Господи, какой же ты глупый, — в её взгляде появилась болезненная жалость, и Диана коснулась его щеки ладонью в зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. — Я любила вас обоих. И до тех пор, пока один из вас был жив, мне было этого достаточно. Ты — не он, и именно это делает тебя особенным. Ты должен отпустить меня. Ты должен отпустить его. Джеймс…

Тяжелая пощёчина оборвала её на полуслове. Диана, ахнув, прижала ладонь к горящей щеке и возмущённо уставилась на него.

— Не смей. Называть меня. Этим. Именем.

Диана вскинула голову и ответила ему жёстким взглядом.

— Не смей. Больше. Ко мне. Прикасаться, — прошипела она, и Моран невольно отступил на шаг, не ожидав от неё такой холодной ярости.

Оттолкнув его, она вышла из кухни, и Моран некоторое время стоял один, закусив губу и обдумывая ситуацию. Когда он вошёл в комнату, Диана уже застёгивала свою сумку. Она забрала только вещи, оставив несколько непроданных картин и последнюю, её не завершённую. На холсте было изображено лицо светловолосого мужчины; правая половина была на свету, левая же скрыта тенью, и только голубой глаз сиял из темноты мертвенным потусторонним светом.

Это было его лицо. Лицо Джеймса Бонда.

— Ты никуда не уйдёшь, — произнёс спокойно и чуть устало.

— Ты не сможешь меня остановить, Джеймс, — она повторяла снова и снова это имя, словно нарочно пытаясь его разозлить. Но он уже принял решение и больше не злился.

— Смогу, — ответил он. Диана обернулась, и он выстрелил.


	7. Эпилог

— Браво, браво, Гарет, — Майкрофт поаплодировал ему, поднимаясь из своего кресла. Гарет, оглядевшись по сторонам, усмехнулся.

— С трудом припоминаю, когда был в клубе Диогена в последний раз. Тем более — в этой комнате. Я удивлён, что ты решил встретиться именно здесь.

Майкрофт разлил виски, и они оба, взяв по стакану, опустились в кресла.

— Мои люди нашли тело Дианы Бэйли в квартире, которая перешла ей по наследству после смерти Себастьяна Морана.

— Жаль это слышать. От чего она умерла?

— От пули в лоб. Вальтер ППК. Результаты баллистической экспертизы показали, что она была выпущена из пистолета Бонда. Чего ещё я не знал всё это время?

— Возможно, я забыл передать тебе результаты оценки психического состояния Бонда. Он проходил последнее тестирование примерно за неделю до своего исчезновения.

— Исчезновения, Гарет? — Майкрофт недоверчиво усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Я больше не склонен называть это «исчезновением». Ведь исчезновение предполагает, что о местонахождении исчезнувшего никому не известно, так?

— Майкрофт…

— Но всё это время твои агенты неотступно следовали за ним. Люди Джонатана нашли гнездо твоего наблюдателя и следы от прослушивающих устройств в самой квартире.

— Майкрофт, — Гарет снова предпринял попытку его перебить, но вновь безуспешно.

— Вы потеряли его именно тогда, верно? Когда он окончательно слетел с катушек и пристрелил свою любовницу. И всё это время ты просто наблюдал, дожидаясь, когда же ушедший в самоволку агент доберётся до Мориарти.

— Это был вопрос?

— Мориарти был нам нужен.

— Мориарти наебал бы вас снова. Думаешь, я не в курсе, как именно он получил доступ к нашим базам данных? Подумать только, его взяли на службу! Только ты из всех людей мог верить, что с этим социопатом можно сотрудничать. Я сделал то, что было правильным.

— И в результате погибли невинные люди.

— Это дело рук Бонда, — Гарет пожал плечами, отгоняя от себя непрошенную мысль о том, что эта отговорка ничем не лучшей той, которую придумал для себя сам Бонд.

— С ума сойти! — Майкрофт снова поднялся на ноги и, обойдя кресло, облокотился на его спинку. — И где же Бонд теперь?

Гарет стиснул зубы и посмотрел на свой стакан.

— Он мёртв.

— Почему я должен в это верить?

Гарет вытащил из своего портфеля папку и бросил в кресло Майкрофта. Тот достал её, перегнувшись через спинку.

— Отчёт о вскрытии. Он пустил себе пулю в висок, когда понял, что окружён.

— Ты ведь собирался использовать его снова, не так ли? — негромко произнёс Майкрофт, отрывая взгляд от отчёта. Гарет хмыкнул.

— А ты хотел его завербовать и использовать как своего агента в криминальном Лондоне. Мы оказались в равном положении.

— Не я позволил психу разгуливать по городу, — возразил Майкрофт.

— Правда? — удивился Гарет. — Мориарти не считается?

Майкрофт промолчал. Гарет тоже поднялся на ноги и застегнул пуговицу пиджака.

— Мне пора возвращаться на Воксхолл-кросс. Надеюсь, я ответил на все твои вопросы.

Он уже выходил из комнаты, когда Майкрофт окликнул его:

— Как насчёт партии в шахматы? Сегодня вечером.

Гарет улыбнулся.

— С радостью, Майкрофт.


End file.
